The Only Place You Want To Be
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: "I'm going to honor my promise. I'll take you to Epirus. I'll help close the Doors of Death. Then that's it. I'm leaving- forever." Percy was just getting ready to pick up his daughter from basketball when an injured man appeared at his door. "You really don't recognize me, Percy?" He asked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised"
1. Chapter 1

"**I'm going to honor my promise. I'll take you to Epirus. I'll help close the Doors of Death. Then that's it. I'm leaving- forever."**

Percy

"Cassidy!" Annabeth called. "You're going to be late for school."

"Geez, mom!" Cassidy called from upstairs. "I'm coming."

Cassidy was twelve. She already acted like a teenager though.

"Alex, sweetie," Annabeth said. "Wash your face."

"Sure, mommy," Alex said.

He was only six, but he was more like Annabeth.

"Everyone in the car!" Annabeth yelled. "Percy, don't forget to pick Cassidy up from basketball."

"I won't," I said. "Three-thirty, right?"

"Two-thirty," Annabeth corrected. "Love you. Bye."

I watched as everyone piled out the door.

I slumped down on the couch. I closed my eyes.

Someone banged at the door.

I checked the clock. I had to pick Cassidy up in an hour.

I walked over and opened the door.

Outside was a man I didn't recognize. Probably a salesman.

Then I noticed a huge gash in his leg.

"Percy," The man said. "Do you have any ambrosia?"

I figured I should get some ambrosia, then figure out how he knew me.

I ran upstairs.

"Ambrosia," I muttered. I found some in the medicine cabinet.

The man had moved onto the couch.

I handed him the ambrosia. He ate half of the square without a word.

"Now," I said, "who are you?"

"You really don't recognize me, Percy?" He asked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'll give you a hint."

He tossed me something. A small toy.

A Mythomagic game piece. Hades.

"Nico?" I asked.

"In the flesh," He smiled dryly.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Here, there, more than my fair share of time in China."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because of you, Perseus Jackson."

"What?"

"Every small, impressionable boy had his hero," Nico said. "But sometimes it goes beyond admiring."

"What do you… oh."

Nico had had a crush on me, hadn't he?

Nico nodded. "I'm sorry," He said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I ran." Nico said. "I went to England and France. China, Africa, Percy I've been everywhere. I was even in Washington for a few weeks."

I glanced at the time. "Oh, great. I have to go pick up Cassidy."

He frowned. "Who's Cassidy?"

"My daughter," I said. "I also have a son. Alex."

Nico smiled. "That's great, Percy. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

I smiled at him one last time, then ran to my car. I was going to be late.

I drove up to the school and checked my watch. Two-thirty five. Great.

I ran to the school gym where my daughter and her coach waited.

"What took you so long dad?" She asked. "I'm the last one here."

"Sorry," I said. "Let's go."

I walked as fast as I could out of the school.

I really hoped Nico was true to his word and still waiting at the house. The guy was always creepy and I don't think I ever trusted him fully, but he'd been gone for almost twenty years. I'd missed Nico. Even more had been Hazel. He said goodbye to her and never came back. Until now.

I pulled into my driveway and Cassidy jumped out before I even stopped the car.

"Dad," she called as soon as she walked in. "There's a man in the house."

I ran in after her.

"Nico," I said. "You stayed."

"I'm a man of my word, Jackson."

"Really?" I asked playfully. "Because I remember a time that ended up with me locked in a cell in Hades."

"Dad?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, right," I said. "Cassidy this is Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. An old friend of mine and your mother's."

"Oh," She said. "I think mom told me about you once."

Nico smiled at her. A warmer smile than I had seen on him since he was ten years old. "A legacy of Poseidon and Athena, huh?"

"I'm more like Poseidon," Cassidy said instantly.

She didn't want people to assume she knew everything.

"Yeah," I said. "Alex got his mother's genes."

"Percy," He said. "Are you acting mature?"

"I am mature," I joked.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Cassidy, you don't have to stay and talk with us, you can…"

She ran up the stairs before I could finish my sentence.

"Percy," Nico said very seriously. "I left because of a childish thought. But I think it was good for me. Besides, someone once told me it was okay to be a kid once and a while."

I smiled for a second. "You need to IM Hazel." I said. "You left your sister for twenty years, Nico."

He gave a half smile. "She was in good hands."

I heard a car door slam.

"Percy," Annabeth said through the door as she opened it. "Did you cook dinner?"

She pushed the door open and looked down at Nico confused.

"Who is this, Percy?"

"Twenty years really makes that much of a difference?"

"Nico," Annabeth's mouth dropped.

"Who's this daddy?" Alex came through the door.

"He's an old friend of mine and mommy's," I told Alex. "He's been traveling, so we haven't seen him in a long time."

I didn't feel the need to tell him more than that, but Alex seemed satisfied.

"Okay, daddy,"

"Hello, Annabeth," Nico said.

"Where were you?" She asked. "Hazel, well none of us actually, ever heard from you."

"Everywhere, Annabeth," He said. "China, Egypt, France, England, Russia. Everywhere."

"Why come back now?" She asked. "After twenty years?"

"Once you've been everywhere," He said, "the only place you want to be is home. I want to see Hazel again. Frank, too. How have they been? Are they married?"

"Yes, they're married," I said. "Actually, Hazel's going to have a baby soon."

"Oh, gods," He said.

"Let's get something out of the fridge," I said. "It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

"I figured I'd surprise Hazel tomorrow." Nico said.

"Her birthday." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Nico?" I asked. "She missed you."

"I know." He said. "I know that now. I couldn't understand that before. Who could miss the Son of Hades? I can't believe what an idiot I am."

"You aren't an idiot."

"You're right. You're the idiot."

"Hey!"

"You did try to kill me when I was saving you butt."

"You got me locked in a cell in Hades!"

"Boys!" Annabeth walked in the kitchen. "What is all the yelling about?"

Alex giggled from behind his mother's legs. "Ooh. Daddy's in trouble."

"Go upstairs, young man." Annabeth said. She turned back to us. "What was the argument about?"

"It wasn't an argument. It was a debate."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Mom." Cassidy ran down the stairs. "Have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Bathroom."

"I already checked there."

"Third drawer."

"I'll go check again."

"Is it always like this?" Nico asked.

"Always." I answered.

"Mom!" Cassidy yelled from upstairs. "Tell Alex to give me my hairbrush back!"

"Cassidy's being mean." Alex called.

"I'm going to send you to Hades you little rat."

"Mommy!"

"Both of you down here this instant!" Annabeth yelled.

They clambered down the stairs.

"Why do you need your hairbrush anyway?" I asked.

"I'm going to a movie with Danny, remember?"

"Who's Danny?"

"Danny. You've met her seven times."

"Oh, yeah. Danny."

"Dad!"

"Both of you apologize." Annabeth said.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Alex, bed. Cassidy, go have fun at the movies, be back before ten."

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"Bed!"

"See you, mom. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't wanna."

"Bed, Alex!"

"Fine."

"See you, dad."

Alex ran up the stairs and Cassidy walked out the front door.

"They're gone." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

"They are both definitely Percy's kids." Nico was almost laughing.

"I'll say." Annabeth plopped down at the kitchen table beside me.

"I don't think that's a compliment."

Nico laughed.

"It isn't, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

"So, Nico," I said. "We were going over Hazel's tomorrow anyway. I'm assuming you're coming."

He smiled bigger than I had seen since he was ten. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hazel is going to be so happy to see you," Annabeth said.

"I'm happy to see her."

"Mommy!" Alex called from upstairs. "Tuck me in!"

"I'll be back." Annabeth headed up the stairs.

"Locked me in a cell in Hades." I murmured as a joke.

"I swear to the gods of Olympus, this again?"

"I'm just teasing you."

"I know."

**(A/N I know it was short, but well… yeah. Review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N My family is doing a puzzle, so being me I stole one piece and now they're all freaking out.)**

Percy

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hazel called.

I opened the door.

"Wow… Frank really went all out with the decorations." Annabeth said.

Hazel sat on the couch. "Yeah, he did."

Alex ran into the house and threw his arms around her. "Hi Hazel."

She laughed. "Hi Alex."

Nico was still waiting outside.

"Hazel," I said. "We have a bit of a surprise for you." I turned to the door. "Come in."

Hazel's eyes lit up. "Nico."

"Finally someone recognizes me!"

"Nico!"

"Hello Hazel."

"Nico di Angelo, where in Hades have you been?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"You could've been dead for gods' sake!"

"I missed you Hazel."

"I missed you too."

Frank popped his head out of the kitchen. "What's all the yelling about?"

Nico smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Frank was utterly confused.

"Taking care of my sister when I couldn't."

"Your sis… Nico?"

"Good to see you again, Frank."

"Nico!" Hazel said. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere. Everywhere except home."

"Oh, Nico." She threw her arms around him.

I smiled at them. "Happy birthday Hazel."

"Is there cake?" Alex was jumping up and down. "I want cake."

"Alex!" Cassidy scolded her brother. "Be polite."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Cassidy." Hazel said.

"No, it isn't. That was downright rude."

"It's not your problem Cassidy." Annabeth said.

"Whatever." She flopped onto the couch.

Everyone except Nico sat down, as Frank brought out the cake.

"When's the last time you were at a birthday party, Nico?" Frank asked.

"Percy's fifteenth." He said.

"We need to fix that. Sit. Eat." Frank smiled.

There was a silence.

"So…" Cassidy finished her cake first. "You're a son of Hades, right? Shouldn't you hate dad?"

"Yeah." Nico smiled. "Me and your dad would get into the worst fights."

"You locked me up in Hades!"

"You almost strangled me!"

"I was in a cell because of you!"

"You jumped into the Lethe."

"Boys!" Annabeth yelled. "Not again."

"You jumped into the River Lethe?" Alex asked with wide eyes. "Why? How?"

"I… uh… was being attacked by a titan."

"You scared Thalia and I to death." Nico laughed. "He grabbed a huge titan and pulled him into the Lethe."

"Did it work?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I gave a sad smile. "Poor Bob."

"Bob?" Cassidy asked. "Who's Bob?"

"Anyone want more cake?" Frank asked.

"Who's Bob?"

"I think that's a story for another day." Hazel said. "You two aren't old enough yet."

"What aren't you telling us?" Cassidy sounded betrayed. "I thought you told us everything."

"Cassidy…" I said.

"You told us everything from the beginning to the end, except one thing. Who shut the Doors of Death? No one was on the inside."

"They don't know?" Nico asked.

"Know what?"

"Tell her," Annabeth sighed.

"Your parents were on the inside. They fell in in Italy."

"I knew you weren't telling us everything!"

"Enough yelling," Hazel said.

"And she says she's more like Poseidon." Nico chuckled.

"I am! And if you don't want to tell me stuff, then I'll find someone who will!" She stormed out the front door.

"Cassidy!" I ran after her, but she was quicker.

Annabeth ran out. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She ran off."

"Cassidy!"


End file.
